That Night we Can't Forget
by ECpotofan
Summary: Christine comes to Erik to pleads for his love right before her marriage to Raoul. It happens, they made love. The next day, she wakes up to find him gone and feels so guilty because of what they did. She has to return to Raoul for the wedding, but she won't rest until she finds her Angel. She finds him one day when she goes to pick up her drunk husband from a bar. M for sexuality.
1. Introduction

**Instead of poetry, this is my first story... Christine comes to Erik to pleads for his love right before her marriage to Raoul. It happens, they made love. The next day, she wakes up to find him gone and feels so guilty because of what they did. She has to return to Raoul for the wedding, but she won't rest until she finds her Angel. (He never went to Coney Island, he stayed in France) She finds him one day when she goes to pick up her drunk husband from a bar... So, please, do not make sneer comments. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

She finally reached his lair, darkness surrounding her in multitudes. She felt his presence, she couldn't see him, but she had this warm sensation. A tingling sensation rushing through the course of her body. She was moist with attraction, something strange had made her come her, a strange feeling. Could she really come to him like this, in only her dressing gown?.. No corset, no panties, just a dressing gown? Was it wise, was it safe, would it be dangerous? She didn't know. But the one thing she did know, was that she came here out if love and adoration. She knew he also felt the same.

Then she bumped into something tall and solid. It was a rock hard pillar, she though at first. But no, pillars don't have shoulders. Pillars don't have nipples, ripped muscles, or arms that grip you tightly around the waist. Pillars don't have hands that cover your mouth. Pillars are still, unmoving...so this was not a pillar. No, this was a man. But there was only one man who lived down here, she thought, only one man that could make her feel so weak and careless.

"_Mon_ _ange?_"

He did not speak to her, he only touched, making sure it was her before he said even one word.

"Christine?"

"Yes! Oh, Erik..."

"You shouldn't have came."

Then he disappeared. With the surrounding darkness it was too hard to see anything. Her warm hands felt around for him, then she bumped into him again. He took a deep breath, pushed her away and went away, shutting a door quietly. She couldn't find the right door, there were so many. But she listened to a noise come out of one of the rooms, it was a weeping sound. She opened the door to a warm fire, candle light, she could see a man cloaked in black and she went bravely to him. Sitting beside him, she tried to find his eyes and talk to him. She lifted his face off of his knees and looked into his two sparkling, grass-green orbs.

"You don't want me here?"

He was hesitant to speak to her, especially in this situation without his face covered, "It's not that, it's just that I can't bare..."

She waited for him to speak again, but she realized he had to stop, "Couldn't bare what?"

"I can't bare the thought of you leaving me again."

She thought about his words... It would indeed occur. She would come to him, she would love him, and then she would leave for Raoul.

"Erik, please. I don't want to lose my virginity to Raoul! If anything I would... Look, I...I love...I love you."

"That's what you say! Then when you go back to your boy",he stood up, shuffling around onto the bed, "you'll forget all about me!"

She shook her head, standing up and following him onto his bed.

"Erik, I never forgot about you. I think about you every night when Raoul tries to spoon me."

"So now I'm a grubby handed little!.."

"No. You're a broad-shouldered, handsome man. A man that I will love forever."

Erik grinned at her kind words and put his hand gently on hers. She could have sworn she felt static rushing through her body at the touch of his hand. She made a brave move and scooted closer to him, so close that he could breath and she'd inhale it. She looked up at his lips, lips that were full and swollen. She smiled and then stretched up to kiss him. As soon as she released, she felt full. She felt complete, and yet it wasn't enough.

"Erik, make love to me?"

He thought about it... He had read things in books about a woman's anatomy, but he didn't know what to do. He knew that she needed his manhood for something, but he wasn't quite sure what. He didn't know how to make love. But for her, he would try.

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I. To be honest, I've never even seen a mans nude body."

"You're engaged and you have never seen a mans nude body?"

"Yes."

"Lord! Then I'll do this for you first."

He stood up and turned away from her, slowly unbuttoning his trousers. He kicked his boots off and pulled of his trousers, his manhood springing up at his arousal for Christine. He turned around and came closer to her, letting her get a full view of his body. It was all she had seen in the books, but better. He was a rather large man. So tall, well built, and so handsome. She watched him stretch, which was another first. When he stretched, he muscles flexed, showing all of his fine points. She was greatly surprised with his body and how flawless it was, of course excluding his face which threw the whole thing off.

"What do you think?"

"You're so perfect."

"Hmm. Now you."

"What?!"

"Your turn."

She stood up, too nervous to show much of anything. She turned around and shyly unbutton her dressing gown. She shrugged it off her shoulders and the entire gown fell onto the floor. She turned around and instinctively covered her breasts. Erik looked all over her, she was lovely. He didn't know why she was so shy and scared about this.

"Uncover your breasts."

She nodded and let her hands slip away from her breasts. Erik's eyes widened and she tightly closed her eyes. _He must think I'm hideous. He's so gorgeous and I'm so abnormal._ He approached her carefully and reassured her of her beauty. She opened her eyes to see his mouth, of course, he was always taller than she was.

"There's nothing to worry about, Christine. You're gorgeous."

She grinned and pecked him once on the lips. She jumped onto the bed and instinctively spread her legs apart, she didn't know why though. He joined her in bed, blowing out all the candles so that just the fire was their light. She realized how sensual it was that way, suddenly not believing his virginity. He examined her body, thinking where to start first. He experimented and pinched one of her nipples, earning a small groan in reply. He took both nipples and squeezed harder than the first time, using a steady pattern of squeezing and rubbing.

He let go of her nipples and looked around her body again, finding her womanhood. She was wet, dripping wet. His hand grazed over her womanhood, she was steamy. Steamy and wet, something she had never yet experienced, arousal. She was so aroused by him, and when he slid his finger into her sheath it was all over. The jig was up, she knew how much she was attracted to him. She was tight, his finger being squeezed by her walls. He experimented again, he bent his finger and sort of tickled the inside of her womanhood. Her leg shook a little at this new sensation, lips quivering, eyes shut tightly, and body hot and moist with sweat.

Erik pulled out his finger and stood onto his knees, his manhood right in front of her sheath. He looked up at her, waiting for reassurance to enter. She nodded, Erik probing her gently with his manhood. He knew he was too big for her, but she didn't care. She grabbed his waist and pushed him in, whimpering quietly to herself. Erik pulled himself out and examined the blood on his manhood, letting her see that they had succeeded in breaking her hymen. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Erik, please..."

"Be patient, dear. If I do it now, I'll hurt you."

She trusted his judgement and looked down as he had his mouth right above her womanhood. He latched onto her pink, erect bud and sucked hard. She shook at this new sensational occurance and let her hands envelop in his thick, dark hair. He lifted off of her womanhood and prepared himself to enter again, now that she was stretched open and wet. He put his manhood into her sheath again, but he waited a moment. _What do I do now? Should I move? Should I kiss her while doing this? Lets try. _He thrusted inside of her, going in and out, in and out very quickly. She moaned loudly, loving this new feeling of lovemaking. She arched her back and joined his disconnected thrusts.

"Oh yes, yes, YES!"

She felt like blanking out, then she squirted all over his hips. She thought that only men had orgasms, but apparently she was naive. He sped up much more, finding it hard to keep steady as his body jerked and his seed spilled inside of her. He fell gently on top of her body, hearing a tiny whimper. He looked at her face and noticed how exhausted she was.

"Are you alright? I went rather hard on you."

"Oh...I couldn't feel any better. Oh god. It was excellent."

Erik grinned at her and laid his head back onto her shoulder, their bodies still joined. He kissed away any pain he may have left, making her feel complete and loved. While falling asleep, Christine had thought of one thing... _If only I hadn't left him._


	2. Our Wedding Night

He woke up in the morning, remembering the events of last night. _What great lovemaking!_ He looked down at Christine, who was completely asleep and satisfied. He kissed his hand and placed it on her cheek, she was still moist. A smile spread across her sleepy face and she let go of his waist. He got off of her and proceeded to redress himself. After being clothed, he lit the candles back up and looked over at Christine, who was still sleeping like a baby.

He went to her, examining her moist, beautiful body. She couldn't be more beautiful if she tried, right after the afterglow of making love. To him, it was just as good as being married. He knelt beside her and held her hand, saying a few final things to conclude it.

"Thank you so much. I've never know love this great until I met you. If only you weren't married."he said, looking at her wedding ring, "I just wish I were lucky enough to marry you. We could have family together, be the happy couple I always knew we could be."he paused, filling the silence with tears, "Know this, I will ALWAYS love you."

He stood up, letting go of her hand and looking down at her beautiful form, "Goodbye, my only love."

Her sweet, brown eyes fluttered open. Looking around the room, she noticed the candles were lit again. But there wasn't anyone in bed with her. There was, instead, an awkward silence. She stood up, still naked and now very cold from last night. She found herself sore, sore from making such aggressive love. But she didn't care, all she cared about now was Erik and how he was. But she couldn't find him, she just couldn't. She started to cry, now it was her fault he left because if she didn't make love with him, he'd still be here.

"Erik?!"

She ran out the door, into the darkness again. She still could not see, trying to make her way around by feeling familiar objects. Then she heard a man yelling her name, but it was not Erik's voice. No, this was a soft, child-like call for her. But she nonetheless followed the sound of the voice and found Raoul.

"Christine? What happened, darling?!"

He held her tightly, believing that he was comforting her when really he made everything worse. She was wet and naked and cold, he knew that much, but he didn't know why. What he didn't know was that she was not a virgin anymore.

"Did that monster hurt you?"

"No. I... He wanted to see my body, so I took off my clothes. He wasn't pleased and he left. I can't find him."

Only a portion of that was true, and she knew she lied. She only lied to keep him and herself safe.

"We won't rest until he's dead."

"Um, Raoul."

"Yes?"

"He left me a note saying that he committed suicide."she winced at the mere thought of her Angel dying.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. Shall we wed?"

"I suppose."

* * *

Raoul and Christine were officially wed, but she was not to happy. As a matter of fact, she was throwing up all over the floor. Raoul would of course out of his chivalry clean up after her and hold her hair back. But he was not the man she wanted to do this, she wanted Erik, she knew that well enough. But when it was time to consummate their marriage, she didn't know what to do. She was still sore from making love last night, she wouldn't tell Raoul what she did with Erik.

"Christine, why won't you make love with me?"

"I..."she didn't want to hurt him, she was too kind to do so, "I'm still a little scared."

"No need to be. I'll be really gentle."

She looked down at her toes, her nude body glistening in the light with his. But Raoul's body was no where near as handsome as Erik's was. No. Raoul was a 'healthy' man and his manhood wasn't so very satisfying. He wasn't muscular at all, he wasn't anywhere near as tall as Erik was, and he couldn't beat a flower if he tried. She nodded and followed him to bed, unwillingly.

She let him put that nasty thing inside of her and she had to fake pleasure the whole time. It disgusting to her, making love with Raoul. But she couldn't really call it making love, it was more like just having sex. Then again, Raoul was never good at anything that involved stamina.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Erm, I suppose."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Alright. Well, goodnight."

Raoul rolled over, sort of angry at what Christine had said. She tapped him on the shoulder and looked into his blue eyes.

"What is it now, Christine?"

"Can you cuddle me?"

"Just go to bed."

She turned her back to him and looked at the wall, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to be loved like a real wife, something she only knew in fairy tales. It would never happen, this was reality, being left to do deeds of a maiden. She buried her face in the pillow and prayed to God to 'please tell Erik I love him'. She slept with difficulty that night, but slept anyway.


	3. Sadness

_Three months later..._

Erik played the piano for almost five hours, trying to compose something in Christine's honor. He wrote the same E Minor triad, then crumpled it up and threw it across the room. He looked at the portrait sitting solely on the lonely piano, his Christine. He couldn't help the amount of tears flowing down through his mask, so he took it off. He stared at the empty staff paper titled '_Love Never Dies__'_.

"If only it didn't."

He stood up and walked onto the terrace, looking down at the Parisian streets below. His tears fell, along with many others that may have. He thought of Christine, what would she be doing? He thought of her handsome husband, of her new life as a Vicomtesse, and of the children she would have with him. He imagined all of those things belonging to him, if only she could be his.

"If only I could love you. I do, but I can't."

He sniffled and walked back inside, closing the doors behind him. He sat back down at the piano and continued composing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Christine woken up to see Raoul swigging down liquor like nobody's business. She started to hate him, not knowing why, but she really hated him. She felt as though her entire body was going to shake and explode all over the room. It was hormones, she knew it, because of her pregnancy. Then again, Raoul'd been drinking ever since they found out she was pregnant.

Four months pregnant, she thought, in five more months I'll have a healthy little baby. She touched her stomach, it's too large to be Raoul's, she thought.

"Alright, Christine. I've got to go to work."he said, picking up an overcoat, "Just stay there."

"Raoul, please!.."

"NO!"

He calmed, taking deep breaths before he struck her.

"I told you, I drink at work. Goodbye!"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving her, as usual, in tears. She stood up and walked over to the open terrace doors, making her way out. She looked out onto the Parisian streets and sighed, thinking only of Erik. She imagined him as a winged Angel, taking her in his wings and flying away to Heaven. She came back from that daydream and looked at reality.

"Please come back. Rescue me from this Satan."

She teared up, thinking of her drunken husband, then of her sober and sweet Angel. Just about now, she knew which man she loved the most...her sober and sweet Angel. She sang out for him, she sang a sweet melody of _Faust_ just for his ears.

"Can you hear me, Angel? I sang, only for you... But no, you can't hear."


	4. Drama

Raoul came home that night in a mood, wanting a drink or two to calm his nerves. He rushed upstairs to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and his shot glass. He took them into the bedroom and noticed Christine, rubbing and singing to her tummy.

"I told you not to sing anymore!"

She stooped singing and stared at her husband who poured whiskey into his shot glass. He was rather angry tonight, angrier than usual actually. She stood up and went to Raoul, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed, wanting him to love her back.

"Did anything go wrong at work today?"

"No. It was when I came home!"

She let go of him and layed back down onto the bed, her eyes watering up. But she refused the tears, she stayed strong and kept her ground, and then fell apart. She cried so hard she could barely breathe, but it didn't seem like he cared. Hell, he didn't breathe much either.

"Aren't you going to join me in bed, Raoul?"

"NO!"

She frowned and layed down, shoving a pillow into her face. She yearned to held and loved and comforted, especially because of what she was doing for him. She cleaned up after his whiskey glasses, laid out his clothes for the morning, and she was doing one thing right now... CARRYING HIS BABY! She was angry, but she couldn't let it out, because she was woman. _Damn! Why did God curse me with breasts?! _

She threw the pillow off her face and layed down on her side, tears still flowing hot down her cheeks. Then she whispered...

"Erik..."

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX 

This was a first for Erik going to a bar. But there were other things at the bar besides drinks, yes. He played the piano there, that's where he earned a living. It was late, maybe four in the morning, and he came ready with what he called 'bum' music.

"_Bonne journée_, _Monsieur_ Destler!"

"Good day to you too, Monsieur."

They loved him, surprisingly. He didn't know he could go so far. To him, playing in a bar was the equivalent to playing for the Countess...dull and stupid. He sat down at the piano and placed his sheet music on top, wondering what people thought of him. He played for countless hours, not knowing what went on around him, for that's what happened every time he played. The bartender tapped him on the shoulder and Erik turned around swiftly.

"Yes?"

"I think you've earned a free drink. Do you drink wine?"

"Erm, I don't drink much. But when I do, I savor."

"That's good! Would you care for some?"

"Sure."

Erik followed the bartender to the row of stools and sat on a barstool. The bartender took out one goblet and set it down in front of him, pouring from out of a wine bottle. He pushed it in front of Erik and he examined the thick liquid.

"Is there anything wrong, Monsieur?"

"No. It's just been a while since my last drink."

"Oh. Well, enjoy!"

Erik picked up the goblet, smelled it and asked the bartender...

"Is this _Chateau Lafite_?"

"Yes. It's one of my favorites."

"You have quite good taste."

"Thank you. It's nice to be complimented once in a while."

"Hmm,"he said, taking a sip of the wine, "I know how you feel."

Erik took a deep breath and continued sipping from his wine glass. Then he heard the door slam and small feet clacking on the floor as a well-dressed man entered the room.

"Oh. Hello Vicomte. Another bottle of liquor?"

Erik raised his head at the mention of the word Vicomte. He suddenly felt rage, rage ad fury, but he held back the need to attack.

"Yes."

Raoul noticed the piano player, Erik, sitting out on duty and he was aggravated.

"Hey, do your work! I don't pay this country for nothing!"

"Calm down, buddy! He wasn't doing anything to hurt you!"

"Whatever."

He shouted, swigging down the liquor. Erik stood up and walked over to the piano, picking up the wine glass as he left. He sat at the bench and continued playing, but this time it wasn't so pleasant.


	5. At the Pub

Christine got a letter that day with news that wasn't so pleasant. It said that her husband was completely drunk at the pub on _Bd. Saint-Martin_. In a tangent, she ran outside and called a carriage. When one stopped, she paid the man fifteen Francs and told him...

"To the pub."

As the carriage drew off, she sat thinking... _Why did this happen? I should have excepted Erik when I had the chance._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Erik's fingers finally had enough and he stretched out, drinking the last sip of his wine. Meanwhile, Raoul had finished the eighth glass of liquor and was just about to fall from to much.

"Another..."

"Don't you think you've had enough?! It'll be your ninth glass!"

"Another!"

"Geez! You're in a sore mood."

The bartender poured Raoul another glass of liquor and he swigged it down without a problem at first. Then he started to feel dizzy, his eyes rolled back into his head and then he fell down unconscious. Erik stood up and looked at all the fuss, noticing that Raoul was on the floor, unconscious. Then a woman stepped into the pub, a woman with familiar curly strawberry-blond curls and pretty brown eyes...Christine! Erik just about lost his mind at the sight of his lover.

"What happened to him?!"

"I swear to God I didn't do anything! He drank nine glasses of liquor!"

She looked down at him and fell to her knees on the floor as a couple of paramedics came in. They picked up Raoul's body and the bartender followed the paramedics. Christine stood up and placed a hand gently onto her stomach, Erik noticed that. He walked over to her and spoke...

"Christine."

She turned and saw Erik right in her face, she was beaten with tears he could tell. Then she jumped up and hugged him, so excited to see him again.

"Oh Erik! I didn't know you'd be here! Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I work here."he pointed to the piano.

"Oh."

The bartender came back in, his hat doffed at Christine. He looked sort of distressed and she noticed it. He came over, sniffling quietly, and he looked at Christine.

"Madame, your husband has died from alcohol poisoning."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. But I see you've met Monsieur Destler."

"Oh, erm, we've been good friends for a while."

"Well, you know you can't walk out of here without a man. I'm sure Monsieur Destler wouldn't mind escorting you to his home... I'm truly sorry about the baby though. You're a kind woman, though, too kind for the Vicomte. You deserve better, really."

She nodded, her hair flowing as she did. She looked up at Erik, he offered an arm, she accepted it. He took her out of the pub and whistled for a carriage. One of the carriage pulled over to the left and Erik handed the man fifteen Francs. He let Christine step in and closed the swing door behind him.

"To _Rue Taylor_."


	6. Home!

**Please leave reviews/comments/PMs about my story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They arrived at his home, Christine surprised by how large in stature it was. She was expecting a little cottage, but here she was, in front of a two-story home. When stepping inside, she realized how much bigger it was inside, thinking about how he could afford such a large space to live in. She marveled the photos he kept. The paintings he made were hung all in one corner, musical compositions were neatly organized in a cabinet, and a flood of stairs led to many other rooms she did not know of.

"Do you like it?"

"Erm, it's nice, I won't lie."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, Erik, my husband just died."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so heartless!"

He fell onto the sofa and beat his face with a pillow. She sat with him and grabbed the pillow out of his hands, throwing it onto the floor. She grabbed the edge of his chin and turned his masked face towards hers, looking into his eyes.

"You are not heartless. You let me stay in your home out of kindness. If not kindness, then out of hospitality."

He almost cried because of what she said. But before he could say anything else she kissed his full lips, enjoying the distant flavor of wine. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, enjoying how wonderful she smelt to him. She smelt of roses and beautiful things he could not name. His scent was masculine, but sweet at the same time. She rung her hands through his hair and pressed her forehead against his, releasing the kiss.

"Wow!"

"That's what I've been yearning for."

"You yearn for me too much."

"Well, anyone can easily yearn for you."

"Mmm."

They kissed again, Erik feeling her stomach and realizing...she's pregnant. He released her lips and looked down at her protruding belly, rubbing it and wondering who's baby it was.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Who's baby is this?"

She paused, her mouth open and ready to move, but she stopped and sighed, putting her hands on her lap. She looked into the air and Erik asked again. She looked at him, tears starting to form, but she began to answer this time...

"Erik, we did make love first."

"And?!"

"Well, this baby, can...only be...yo-"

"Say it!.."

"It's yours!"

She wept loudly into the palms of her hands and fell back down to the sofa, her eyes shut tightly. She held her hands against her stomach and looked as though she were about to throw up. Erik rushed her upstairs to his bedroom, opening the door and laying her gently on the bed. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at the ceiling with Erik kneeling by her.

"Are you alright?"

"That's just what happens when I get worked up. I remember... I was cleaning up one day at Raoul's mansion and he..."

_Christine continued the house chores as normal, cleaning after her husbands many shot glasses. It made her angry that he drank so much, so she approached him. He was in the study, reading his regular erotic novel that would stimulate him while his wife was pregnant. She slapped the book out of his hand and bashed the shot glasses onto the desk. He looked up at her like she was a crazy person, picking the book back up and setting it on the desk._

_"This is unacceptable, Raoul!"_

_"You're telling me! This place should have been cleaned an hour ago!"_

_"No! You don't understand! It's not the mess that YOU leave, it's that I always have to clean it up! Why don't you have your stupid bimbos do it!?"_

_"Because I'm busy banging the crap out of them!"_

_"Raoul!"_

_"Well, what else am I supposed to do while you're knocked up?!"_

_She struck him across the face and then fell onto the floor for no reason, panting and struggling to get up because of her tummy._

_"Attack someone your own size, walrus!.."_

"...He hurt me badly. I could have given birth right there on the spot. Luckily, God kept me safe."

He smiled because she was well, and while rubbing her belly she smiled up at him, grabbing his free hand.

"I'm okay now. As long as I'm with you."

"I can't believe I have you back!"


	7. A baby!

Now eight months pregnant, Christine woke up from a four hour nap. Erik continued to quietly play for, he played on his violin, as usual...astounding her with his skill. He always had a surprising skill in music, that was his specialty. Then again, that was also how he earned a living.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know _Meditation_? By _Felix Mendelssohn_?"

"That is one of my favorites!"

"Would you mind playing it?"

"Not at all."

He continued to play from memory, which surprisingly sounded more lovely than when he read off of the staff paper. She felt complete by his side, she felt somewhat new and refreshed. She had gotten to know his home as well... The previous owners had six babies so there were five spare rooms. They had chosen one room and that was where their baby would stay. But for the first four months of the baby's life, it would stay in their room.

Christine felt moisture surrounding her in a puddle on the bed, but she didn't know what from. She lifted the blankets off of her and looked down at the puddle that laid right below her bum. She was confused, it wasn't urine...so what was it?

"Erik?!"

He dropped his violin on the end table and looked over Christine. His eyes widened and he patted her shoulder gently, gathering his overcoat and placing a fedora on his head.

"Erik, you can't leave me!"

"I'll be back in five minutes. The doctors office is just across the road..."Erik kissed her once on the lips and headed toward the door, "If the contractions start happening, time them. I'll be right back."

"CONTRACTIONS!? Erik, wait!.."

Before she could say one more word the front door closed and she was alone. Then she felt a sharp pang in her womb, but it wasn't a kick...it was more like a warning to PREPARE FOR THE CHILD! She was scared, not only did she have no experience in child labor, but she had no one by her side to help her through it...

"Erik!"

She screamed loudly, in pain, and fell onto the floor, blood pouring out of her womb rapidly. She began to feel dizzy, and she fainted until Erik returned with the doctor. As he ran upstairs, he noticed that Christine was on the floor bleeding. He rushed to her side and didn't know what to do...so clueless at this point that all he could do was cry.

"Oh no, no, NO!"

The doctor ran over as Erik picked up his bleeding wife and layed her back down on the bed. She slowly awakened to room full of people...her husband, a doctor, a midwife, and a priest. As dizzy as she was, she could hear the doctor yelling, asking her questions...

"Madame, can you hear me?!"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you have any strength left?"

"I..."

Her head stirred around and she felt weakened again, she fainted once more.

"Oh no!"

"What!? Is something wrong with her!? Will she live?!"

"There is no guarantee. But in order to get the baby out... We will have to perform a Caesarian section."

"No! There must be another way!"

"Unless you're willing to donate blood to help her..."

"Yes! Give her a pint, anything!.. Anything for her!"

"Alright."

The doctor pulled out his needles and drew blood from Eriks forearm. As he injected the blood into Christines forearm, she stirred awake, her vision cloudy from sweat and tears.

"Madame, can you hear me!?"

"Ye-yes."

"Alright, do you have enough strength to push this baby?"

"I... I can try."

"Good. Alright, now, on the count of three... One...two...three!"

Christine clenched onto Erik's hand as she began to push out the baby, with a little trouble. They kept urging her on to push it out but she failed every time, on her body's weakness. She would try to push, and then more blood would come out.

"Madame, you're tearing up your womb! Can you push out the baby?!"

"I can't! I CAN'T DO IT!"she whined in immense pain.

"Monsieur... She will need a Caesarian section. Madame, do we have your permission to perform?"

"Ye-ye-yes..."

"What about you Monsieur?"

Erik hesitated at first, then asked, "Will it harm her?"

"It will do more good than harm."

"... Alright. Yes."

Erik knelt down and grabbed her hand gently, squeezing it. She gave a crooked smile and watched as the doctor prepared to cut open her womb. It was an extremely painful thing to go through, a thing she did not want to live through ever again in her very existence. As the doctor cut open the inside of her womb, he pulled out a baby covered in blood...

"Here, Reverend!"the Reverend took the baby, "Wash him, please."

"Yes, Doctor Traūser."

Doctor Traūser stitched her back up carefully and cleansed her skin for good measures. Erik watched as she winced in pain, but there was an awkward smile on her face as well. She was happy now that she was a mother, and better yet, she couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms for the first time. The Reverend came in with his holy water as the doctor and midwife left. It was peaceful with the coos of a new baby, and even the Reverend smiled at the beautiful boy he held in his arms.

As he began the baptism, Erik watched from a distance...his new son. He helped Christine sit up and waited as the Reverend wrapped their little bundle of joy in some soft blankets. He came over and gently placed the baby boy into Christine's welcoming arms.

"Your son is beautiful... The true creation of God."

Christine nodded and kissed her sons full, round face. She rocked her baby gently in her arms and showed Erik his son... He gasped at the sight of his beautiful baby boy, marveling at such a magnificent creature that was made with his flesh and blood. He touched the plump of the baby's cheek and kissed him, adoring how smooth his skin felt under his lips. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the boy, he was the sight of perfection!

"What will you name him?"

"Gustave... Gustave Erik Destler!"she said excitedly.

"Alright."

The Reverend wrote Gustave's full name down in a document and had Erik sign as the father. Christine dropped Gustave into Erik's arms and quickly signed as the mother. Erik took his time to give Gustave back to Christine as the Reverend gathered up his paperwork.

"Thank you. There is no better gift than the gift of life."

"You had a part in this too, Erik. It wasn't just me."

"I know. But still, you're the one who carried him in your womb. And even though it was painful, you lived through it all. Thank you so much!"


	8. Threat

The first day of having a brand new baby!

It was too painful for Christine to even stand, so for a while, Erik would fetch her things and bring Gustave in the room so she could feed him. With Christine temporarily 'disabled' it was harder to get things done around the house since they only had two feet doing it. But Erik didn't mind doing this. He loved carrying his son and giving Christine breakfast in the morning and playing for her to get her to sleep. He would even play for Gustave, who would coo when he played songs on the piano.

It was the second month of having Gustave in the home, Christine slowly beginning to walk again and getting up every night to feed him. It was a pain, but it was so worth just to have a child with him. If only they could make love again, she thought, knowing it was too painful and would just cause her more pain. But they had fluffy moments like snuggling by the fire, or gathering around their baby boy and listening to him coo, or even just doing simple things...like music. She'd sing for him while he played, and Erik truly loved her voice more than any part of her body. He took care of her voice with such a gentleness that sometimes she felt like her voice was the helpless infant.

When Erik was walking home from work one day, he heard a crowd of people behind him. He did not favor people, so he sped up and warned them all by flashing his rope...his Punjab lasso. This is why he carried it with him, not only did he use it as a weapon, but he used it as a threat. The group of men came running behind him, yelling profanities and telling him that he owed money. He owed nothing, these were just the crowd of your regular every day drunks.

"Hey!"

Erik turned around, ready to strangle any of them if they dared move a muscle.

"Gentleman. What do you wish of me?"

"Where's the Francs?!"

"In my bag. If you dare to grab them!"

The boss in the group of men told three of his comrades to go after him. Erik struck each one of them hard in the face with his rope, being creative about his ways by making each bleed in the mouth. He forgotten how much fun hurting people could be, especially stupid people like these men.

"Freak of nature! You best watch your pretty wife! She'll be next!"

The boss went away with his group of men and Erik put his lasso away. He continued the walk home and came in, happy to see his wife and son. He went upstairs and saw Christine, who looked happily at him and rushed to hug him. She kissed his neck and as he dropped her back down to the floor, she noticed blood all over his hand.

"Oh, darling! You're bleeding! What happened?"she asked, cleaning his hand with an old cloth.

"I was attacked again."

"Was it that group of drunks?"

"Yes."

"Somebody has to do something about them. I heard yesterday that they raped the butchers wife. She's a very lovely and kind woman."

"I keep telling the Comissaire, but no one does anything about them."

"Oh well. You know, it could be worse... They could have killed you."

"At least I'm still alive."

"Yes. At least that."

Christine finished cleaning his hand and she wrapped it in a bandage. She smiled and kissed him again, welcoming him home once more.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gustave opened his eyes today. They're a pretty blue just like yours. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure!"

Christine went over to the cradle and woke up Gustave with a gentle song. He cooed up at Mama and she picked him up, cradling him in her arms. She went back to Erik and showed him his sons beautiful blue eyes. Gustave giggled and took Erik's hand that was wrapped in a bandage...he sucked on one of Erik's fingers. Erik laughed at the wetness of Gustave's curious mouth and pulled out his finger, drying it with his overcoat. She grinned as Erik took Gustave into his arms and played with his little button nose.

"Mmm. He's such a sweetheart! I don't know how to thank you, Christine."


	9. Rape!

Christine began to make supper, taking out some fresh cuts of chicken she gotten from the butcher. She took out some asparagus and sliced off all the roots, rinsing them in a tub of water. Taking the potatoes, she heard a small squeak coming from the terrace. Looking at the grandfather clock, it was only five, and Erik didn't get home until seven.

"Erik?.. Is that you?"

She heard no response and continued making dinner, throwing the asparagus and potatoes into a boiling pot. She cut the gristle off of the chicken breasts and left it on a plate on top of the counter. She sighed, going to wash her hands in the lavatory. While rinsing the grime off of her hands, she heard another squeak. She dried her hands with her apron and looked around the family room, nothing.

"Alright, who's there?!"

She put her hands on her hips and went back into the kitchen. She took the boiled asparagus and potatoes out of the pot and dumped it into a drainer, shaking it into the sink. She mashed them up into a medium-sized bowl and took the chicken breasts again. She spiced them with herbs and peppers, sneezing when a little pepper sprinkled at her face. She put the chicken breasts into the baking rack and let them stay there as a pair of thin arms wrapped around her waist, but these were not Eriks arms. But she instinctively said...

"Mmm. Not while I'm cooking, Er-"she turned around and saw a man surrounded by at least five others. It was not her Erik, "You're not Erik."

"Lets just say we're close friends."

"Stay back or I'll...I'll..."she reached behind her and grabbed a butcher knife, pointing it at the man with the small scraggly beard, "I'll stab you!"she said, her voice breaking.

"Ha! You're cute Madame, really."he took the knife right out of her hand and she tried to make a run for it. She shook the door knob, but it wouldn't open. The terrace was locked too, and the man waved a set of house keys in her face, "Looking for these?"

She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her apron and looked at him, wide-eyed. She was cornered at the door, six men surrounding her, all scraggly and crude. The boss of the group looked around her body, taking in her assets and growing a malevolent smile. He placed one hand on her breast and she immediately slapped it away.

"Hmm. Alright, that's the way you play!.. Maurice, get the baby!"

"NO! What are you going to do to him!?"

"No words needed. Just actions."

Maurice came back with Gustave, one hand holding his bottom, the other hand wrapped around his tiny neck. Christine started crying, tears flowing down her face like no tomorrow. She struggled to get out of the group of men when the man holding Gustave began to choke him. Gustave cried too, loudly, but the hand around his neck just got tighter and he could no longer cry.

"NO! Please, don't kill him!"

"Fine! Have it your way."

Maurice dropped Gustave on the sofa and she was toppled by the group of men. One of them ripped off her clothes, another man pinned her left arm to the floor, one pinned her right arm, another spread her legs apart and held down her left leg, the other held down her right. She watched in horror as that bad man pulled down his trousers and made her look at his manhood. He put his manhood right in front of her entrance. As he entered, she began to cry out, still having the pain from her Caesarian section.

The man held a gun up to her head and she silenced immediately, even though very painful, and thought only of Gustave and his well-being if she died. She cried silently to herself as that horrible man went pounding into her system. Closing her eyes tightly, she remembered that her child was safe, her husband would come home any minute, and her body would sadly not be intact.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Erik was walking back home, excited to be with his family after a long, dull day of work. He unlocked the door and dropped his things on the floor, noticing Christine and Gustave both silent and on the floor. He rushed over and picked up Gustave, whose neck had red markings all over. He laid Gustave gently into a blanketed basket and walked over to Christine. He knelt beside her, examining her red face and scarred wrists. She woke up immediately when he touched her shoulder and jumped quickly into his arms, sobbing quietly.

He patted her on the back and stood up holding her still. He went upstairs and into their room, laying her into the bed. He knelt down and laid a hand on her cheek, kissing her on the lips gently.

"Should I go get the doctor?"

"Please..."

"... Alright."

Christine waited as Erik left to get Doctor Traūser and inhaled deeply. She wanted to get up feed Gustave, but she ached too much to stand. As the door opened and closed again, she heard Doctor Traūser's voice and felt reassured of safety. Erik came into the room with Gustave and Doctor Traūser followed behind with a case of medical equipment. Erik laid Gustave into the cradle and watched as Doctor Traūser began full examination of Christine.

When he finished, he wrote down the details on a pad of parchment and layed it on the end table. He went over to the cradle and picked up Gustave, examining him in a much different way than Christine.

"You said he was strangled, Madame?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Doctor Traūser checked him carefully around the neck, examining the large choke marks on such a tiny, handsome neck. He almost cried himself, but he sucked it up and dropped Gustave into the cradle. He picked up the parchment from the end table and took notes for Gustave's examination. He put the parchment back into his vest pocket and approached Erik with some news...

"Well, your wife has been severely scarred and the imprints may stay there for the rest of her life. But that will heal overtime. And your son's neck has rather deep indents. If you are willing to give him to the hospital for a few days, then we can take care of him."

"How many days?"

"Three. Maybe four."

"Will you return him to us?"

"I come personally and give your son back. But afterwards, I have to visit a lot and do daily inspection on your sons development."

"Alright."

"Good. Erm, before I take him, do you two have a problem with wet nursing?"

"To a certain extent."

"Then could you step out for a moment, Monsieur?"

"Sure."

Erik walked out of the room and left Christine in there, confused. Doctor Traūser searched through his case and pulled out a pump and three jars. He set two of the jars on the end table and attached one to the pump. Christine looked up at him with a confused face and asked what was going on.

"Have you ever pumped your breast milk out?"

"No."

"Well, this will feel a little awkward at first. But once you get used to it, it feels just like nursing."he said as she pulled down the blankets and let him have one breast, "Will you let me?"

"Sure."

He set the latch on her nipple and squeezed through the eye dropper pump. When the first jar was filled, he attached the second jar and did the same with the third. When all the jars were filled, he decided to examine her breast milk and nodded at what he caught in the light.

"Your breast milk is very healthy. Do you eat a lot of protein rich foods?"

"Yes."

"Good. Continue that and your baby will grow to be big and strong."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm getting a lot of views on my stories and I don't mean to be cruel about it but COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW ON MY STORY! Thank you.**


	10. The Comissaire

_1 week later..._

Doctor Traūser gently knocked on the door and Christine came downstairs, a knife in her hand. She opened the door, armed, and saw Gustave, immediately dropping the knife. She picked her baby boy out of his arms and thanked him, welcoming him inside. Doctor Traūser sat with her on the sofa as she tenderly played with her little boy. He grinned at the sight of mother and son and put his hand on hers, trying to break some news...

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Doctor Traūser. My little boy would have died without your help."

"No need to thank me. It's my job. But there is something I'll have to break to you."

"What?"

"Well, due to the damage in your womb from such violent rape... Do you plan on having more children?"

"It's always been my dream to have a big family."

He looked at her with sympathy and nodded, "Well, from being raped so violently, I hate to tell you that... You can't make any more children."

Her gentle smile faded away and she held Gustave tighter, giving him kisses and hugs. She rocked him carefully and couldn't help as the tears fell from her eyes. At the same time she was happy that her son was alright, but she always wanted a home filled with children. Sure, there was always adoption, but it wouldn't feel the same as creating a child out of pure love.

"I'm sorry, Madame."

"It's alright!... I need to talk to my husband."

"Well, shouldn't he be home form work by now?"

She shook her head, "He doesn't get here until seven."

Doctor Traūser checked his pocket watch, "Well, it's only five minutes until seven. He'll be here soo-"

Erik stepped into the house, overcoat in hand and sweat on his brow. He put his coat on a rack and looked over at Doctor Traūser, seeing his little boy in Christine's arms. He grinned and sat with his wife, eyes locked to his sons as little Gustave giggled at his Papa.

"He's back?!"

"Yes, Monsieur."he stood up, gathering his coat,"But, your wife..."

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Nothing. But...lets just say that...because of that rape you can't have children anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Well, Madame, if you know who did this, we are allowed to give them cruel punishment."

Christine dropped Gustave into Eriks arms and ran into the bedroom, in tears. Erik looked sadly down at Gustave just as he realized who could have done this.

"My God!"

"What is it, Monsieur?"

"They said they would get her and I ignored them. I'm such an idiot."

"Monsieur, tell me. Who told you?"

Erik paused, soaking it all in first, "There is a group of men by the pub. They come to richer men and threaten them, demanding money... As you can see, Monsieur, I am not rich but they come after me all the time. They have already committed several rapes, murders, and threats."

"Have you told the..."

"I have tried the Comissaire, but they don't listen to me! Do you have any idea what's its like to go your entire life wearing a mask!? People talk! They ignore you! And they always ignore me."

"Well, since it is my duty, I must report this to the Comissaire. Rape is not tolerated, in that case neither is murder. But still... Goodnight, Monsieur."


	11. Court

The next day, the Comissaire knocked on their door with a letter in his hand. Erik had stayed home with Christine more often, going to work only at night from eight to one. He opened the door and saw the Comissaire... Comissaire Antion Creasux. He was a nice man, willing to help anyone in need of it.

"Monsieur Destler, I presume."

"Yes. What do you need from me?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Erik led him into the family room and they sat together on the sofa. Comissaire Creasux opened the envelope and showed Erik their court case. Erik stared at him, eyes wide at the name on the envelope.

"You know this man?"

"Yes... A long time ago."

"How old are you, Monsieur?"

"Erm, I don't know... Maybe thirty-three."

"You've had a long life, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"he asked, his brow raised.

"I was in Persia for a while and I built him a torture chamber. I swear, it was for good!"

"I believe you, Monsieur. But before you go to court..."

"When is court?"

"Er- Maybe three hours."

"Three hours?!"

"Yes, is that a..."

"Well, my wife and I have a son to care for and..."he was interrupted.

"How old is your boy?"

Erik hesitated and counted, "Four months old."

"So he's still a youngling?"

He nodded. The Comissaire slowly stood to his feet and doffed his cap.

"He can come. But I recommend you bring a blanket just in case he has to nurse. Good day, Monsieur."

Erik waved goodbye as Christine came running downstairs with Gustave in her arms, the Comissaire leaving. She looked at Erik, her brow raised and sort of confused as to why the Comissaire was at their home.

"Why was the Comissaire here?"

"Because we have a court case in three hours. Quick, get dressed. We'll have to go early to beat the crowd."

"What? What's going on, Erik?"

He placed each hand on her plump cheek and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know, either. But we should trust them. Now, if we win this case they won't torture anybody else. Won't that make you feel better?"

"I suppose so."

"Well good. Quick, get dressed. I'll hold Gustave."

She grinned as Erik took Gustave out of her arms and stretched up to kiss him. She whispered into his ear...

"You're such a wonderful husband."

"Hmm, you tell me that all the time."

* * *

As they went into the court room, Judge Arbroch called a case number...

"Case 28095. Christine Daàe and Shah Arman. State your case."

"Innocent."pleaded the Shah.

"Right. Daàe, sit. You're on the stand first."

She looked at Erik wide-eyes as he took Gustave from her. He nodded and she gulped loudly, walking up to the stand. She looked scarcely at the Judge and sat on the large bench. She trembled, looking at all of the people in the court room. She saw all of the scraggly men that pumbled her on the witness stands along with a few victims. The butchers wife, another lady that looked very young...maybe fifteen...and Reougina?! She used to dance in the ballet with Reougina at the Garnier.

"It's fine, Miss Daàe. No one will hurt you up here. Would you mind telling the court your story if the rape?"

She nodded nervously, her hands shaking in her lap all the while. She looked up at the Judge and then all around the room, to where the witnesses sat. She stared into midair, her mind wandering.

"It was just a regular day. My husband was at work and I stayed home with the baby, making supper. Then I started to hear strange noises and was interrupted for my cooking. I went to the lavatory to wash my hands and then went back into the kitchen..."she sniffled, trying to forget the awful happenings, "A p-pair of ar-arms wrapped arou-around my waist an-and I thought..."she cried into her hands, unable to control herself. The Judge waited a moment before asking, but realized that she couldn't finish.

"My dear, please finish your sentence."

She shook her head, looking up at him with eyes full of fear, shaking her head 'no'. She couldn't take, the pressure was too much for her. She'd rather just go home and be with her baby and her husband. She looked over at Erik, who sat in the crowd of people, verbally counseling her. She nodded and tried her best to tell the rest of the story...

"I-I thought the pair of arms belong to my husband. So naturally, I agreed to his touch and told him that he should wait until I was done cooking... But when I turned around, it was not my husband. I-I was sur-surrounded by fi-five other men an-and I!... It happened so fast! They grabbed my baby boy and started choking him. Then they agreed to let him go if I!... They raped me! I tried to get away, but!.. But they were going to kill me if I tried to... I'M SORRY!"

Christine quickly ran off of the stand, but she was gathered up by a pair of Comissaires. They put her back in the seat and she could help but cry herself to death. The Judge looked at her calmly and patted her trembling shoulder. She winced under his touch and looked at him as calmly as she could without running.

"Madamioselle Reougina and Madame Clair have the same stories. They were innocent ladies, but what we must find out now is if the man is guilty of what he pleads not. You may go sit with your husband now."

She rushed off the stand quickly and into the crowd where Erik saved a seat for her. She cuddled up to him and cried into his arm, shivering so much for a summer day. The Shah stepped up to the stand and they threw him on the bench in handcuffs. He looked around the room menacingly at the French people below him.

"Look! I don't know what goes on in your country, but in France you aren't allowed to go raping innocent women and murdering our governors. Now, state your case!"

The Shah looked up at him and took a deep breath, looking at the women he raped, especially Christine. He nodded and looked over at the jury bench.

"Yes! I raped the bitch, is that a problem? They all deserved it! They are hellcats, ALL OF THEM! PRANCING AROUND WITH THEIR ASS IN THEAIR JUST BEGGING FOR! I raped them, alright! I raped every single one of them! INCLUDING THAT BITCH OVER THERE!"he pointed to Christine, "They're all a bunch of pussies! They should be LUCKY that the Shah of Persia pounded their French bums!"

"Alright! I won't tolerate smart alecs in this court! Comissaires, take this man and his accompanists out! I have decided on punishment of death! COURT DISMISSED!"


	12. Guillotine and Birthday

As hot as it was outside, everyone showed up underneath of a tarp. Underneath the tarp was a guillotine, waiting to be used by it's master. What Christine didn't know was that Erik worked on the guillotine. He was the master of the guillotine, he was the one who killed them.

The Shah and his partners were dragged out one by one, standing in a forced line right behind the guillotine. Erik nodded and they brought the Shah over, shoving his neck into the painful crease on the board. Christine covered Gustave's wondering eyes and clenched her mouth shut. This was always the she hated, watching their heads get chopped off.

Erik locked him inside of the guillotine and kept his other hand on the lever. He paused, then pulled down on the lever and watched the angled blade come down fast. Arman's head dropped into the basket and then they did the same with all of the other men. But there was one woman also that no one else noticed... She was one of the Shah's many wives, but the significant thing about her was that she raped men...

Yes, it was extremely possible to rape men as well as women. But she was a tough woman, one of the toughest. Erik was happy to get her on the chopping board, getting the blade oiled and sharpened before he set it back up. Her head was forced on the crease and Erik locked her in. He hesistated another minute or so, then pulled down heavily on the lever.

Finally, it's over, Christine thought.

* * *

This next few months more peaceful. It was a warm weekend, the summer air just perfect, and also Gustave's first birthday. And since it was a weekend, Erik was home all day helping her send party invitations. The only people coming were Meg and Antionette Giry, but that didn't matter. As long as they had people to share this particular day with them.

"Mama! Hey, Mama!"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I'm going to be one!"he said, toddling over to her as she lifted him up.

"I know. And happy birthday, sweetie!"

She tickled his little belly and he let out a child-like giggle. She loved it when he laughed, it was such a sweet sound.

"Alright. Now, you go play outside while I finish baking your cake. We have a deal?"

"Yes, Mama!"

He shook her hand and kissed her on the cheek. She grinned, sitting him down on the floor and patting his head.

"Good boy. Now, go play!"

She watched happily as he toddled outside, sighing in wonder of their little angel. He truly was a sweet boy, so kind and gentle toward everyone, especially his mother and father. Gustave really did love his father, and whenever Erik was home he spent long amounts of quality time with Gustave. Christine watched from the window as they played outside, tossing a sack around.

Then there was a knock on the door and Christine walked up to it. She opened the door to the Giry's and greeted them with a warm welcome. Meg, for some reason, looked sort of different. She seemed unhealthy and rather crude, but Antionette still kept the same stern attitude about things.

"Hello. Meg, it's wonderful to see you aga-"

"Save your breath, Christine."she said, lighting a cigar.

"Oh, Meg... I didn't know you smoked. But, in case you didn't know, we have a one year old outside. Please, would you blow it out."

"Whatever."

Meg rubbed it into the palm of her hand and threw it out of the window. She sat down at the dining table and smelled the aroma of a baking cake.

"Oh no!"

Christine ran into the kitchen and grabbed Gustave's cake off of the baking rack. Perfection! She grinned and set the cake on a platter, the heat making her hands hurt. She grabbed a bowl of icing and sat it right by the cake, taking her time in spreading it all around the space.

Then she heard the back door open and Erik and Gustave came in. Gustave looked curiously at the people sitting at their dining table, his head turned as he fell down onto his bum. Erik lifted Gustave up and raked a hand through his hair, Gustave still looking at Meg and Antionette.

"Papa, who are these people?"

"Hello, cutie!"Antionette stood up and patted Gustave on the back, "My name is Antionette. Your mother and father are good friends of mine."

"Yes, sure. Mother, can I go now? I have to work."

"Meg, what you do is not work!"

"Sure, whatever, Ma. But I'm moving to Monte Carlo with Richardo. Bye."

Antionette watched in shame as Meg left, a lit cigar in her mouth. Antionette shook her head and faced Erik, gently rubbing Gustave. Erik looked at her with sympathy and looked down at Gustave whose hands wandered around his chest.

"You have such a beautiful boy."

"Well, no wonder. Christine is the mother."

Christine came into the dining room carrying Gustave's birthday cake. She noticed that Meg had left and she was a little confused.

"Where did Meg go?"

"She had to 'work'."

"Oh! What does she do?"

"I shouldn't talk about it in front of your little boy."

"Oh, I get it."

Erik sat Gustave in front of the cake and sat beside him, an arm around his shoulder. Christine grinned and lit the single candle that sat in the middle of the cake. She sat down on the other side of Gustave and watched patiently as he wondered what to do with the candle. He was deep in thought, then he blew it out. She smiled at him and patted the back of his head gently.

Grabbing a knife, she sliced four pieces of cake... One for Gustave, another for Erik, one for Antionette, and one for herself.

"Happy Birthday, my little Angel."


	13. Going for a Swim?

**WARNING! This chapter contains a lot of fluff!**

* * *

Christine stood outside, looking into the empty night air and thinking about life. About her growing boy, about her wonderful husband, about her life here with them. She was the mother she had always dreamed to be, according to Gustave she was even better. To Gustave, Christine was the moon and stars.

She was wandering through the glen, looking at the cool water of the lake on this warm, summer night. She was dying for a swim, but she knew it wasn't ladylike and she would have to ask her husband. Of course Erik would say yes, but she didn't have any swimwear. All she had was her birthday suit. She ran a hand through the lukewarm water of the lake and sighed, dying to feel that coolness all over her body. She untied the ribbon holding her dressing gown together and jumped into the cool waters, floating around.

What she didn't know, was that Erik also came outside and he looked at her discarded dressing gown. He watched a figure swimming in the lake and took off his robe, jumping in with it. She was scared by the sudden splash in the water and looked all around to see who it was. A pair of arms came up behind and wrapped her up, shaking her for a scare.

"Oh God!"

She turned around and saw her nude husband in the water with her, instinctively covering herself up.

"Goodness, Erik! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Ha! What, am I not allowed to swim? If anything, you should be the one to go."

"It's not my fault. I was too hot."

"You're always hot."

"I am!.. Oh, you sly cat."

He chuckled, letting her go and swim around. With her body cool and soaking wet, she stepped out of the lake and wrapped the dressing gown back around her body. When wringing out her hair, Erik came out of the lake and picked up his robe. As he put it on, she looked at the wetness of his body and grinned at her thoughts of making love again. It had been a while, almost two years as a matter of fact, since they had last made love.

"Erik?"she teased.

"What?"

"You know, we haven't made love in a while and Gustave is completely asleep. We could do it."

"We could, but I don't know."

"Don't make me get on my knees and beg you. Because I will."

He stared calmly at her, stroking her moist, cool cheek. He licked the edges of her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth a little more, letting herself tongue clash with his. Erik rubbed her soft bum and lifted her up, carrying her inside like a captive. He slowly made his way upstairs and threw her onto the bed, blowing out one of the candles in the room to make a sensual glow. He examined her nude body and realized that he dumped her dressing gown on the floor, removing his robe so she could see him.

With great gentleness he layed himself on top of her form, placing sweet kisses from her neck to the very tip of her breast. With so much of an eagerness he rubbed the moist patch of her womanhood and managed to slip in a finger or two. He sort of tickled her from inside, making her moan for 'more, more, more!'. She loved these small, but pleasurable sensations he would give her. It was like receiving a small piece of his body, getting to this mass amount of pleasure.

"Christine..."

She sealed his lips with a kiss, her full lips aching to be touched. She led a shy, gentle hand to his erection and rubbed softly, with curiosity. Her curiosity just drove him insane, and he tried his hardest to ignore the urge to go into her...hard, fast, and deep. He let go of her lips and held his mouth right above her womanhood, getting ready to suck her sweet juices. He grasped each quivering thigh and bent down, sucking her with need.

"O-oh! Erik!"

Her hands intertwined into his hair and she tried her hardest to stop moaning so loudly, so she would not wake Gustave. Erik looked up at her and noticed how much pleasure she was feeling, but she didn't let it out? He was sort of confused. She was always a 'screamer' in bed, with him that is.

"Darling, you aren't letting it out?"

"I...I..."

"Does it hurt you?"

"No...it feels SO good!.."

"Then let it out."

He thrusted two fingers inside of her and shook swiftly, causing her amazing pleasure. She opened her mouth wide, trying to keep the moan from coming out. But she couldn't stop it this time, she let it out and screamed as quiet as she possibly could with all of this going on. Erik stopped, he crawled up and payed close attention to her breasts. He gently nipped on the soft flesh, Christine holding him there with one arm. He went to her other breast and sucked softly on her nipple, rubbing her opposite breast with the other hand.

She looked down as he kept sucking, his mouth warm and moist. She felt herself give into his power, for this area of their relationship was always under his control. Under his whim.

He knelt, his erection springing back up because of his arousal for Christine. She sat up and came face to face with his manhood, not knowing what exactly he wanted from her. He refused the urge to gag her on his mass, but he gently rubbed her lips and she opened her mouth taking in the mass. She sucked on him tenderly, licking the tip of it as she tried to fit more in her mouth. She couldn't. He was too big for her, but neither of them cared much.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and lifted each of her legs onto his shoulders. He thrusted in quickly, her eyes shut and hands rolling over her breasts again and again. Her body shook wildly and Erik thrusted quicker, her moaning growing. She squirted all over him, her body moist with her own juices, and she panted with her breathing unsteady.

"Oh...Erik..."

"Yes, my love. You...oh my God! You're amazing."

She hummed as he put her on top of him, still kneeling. She held onto his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes, whispering.

"Take me hard, Erik."

"You know it."

He let her get used to this new position before he pounded into her quickly. She shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his back, holding on tight as he just let his wild side go and used all of his force to give her a pleasurable experience. She moaned into the flesh of his shoulder and left a trail of kiss from his Adam's apple to his ear lobe. He beat into her deeply, herself feeling as though she would fall off of a cliff and never come back. It happened, a sweet climax, and then an explosion.

They fell together, still intertwined, and she kissed him over and over again.

"I love you so much, Erik..."

"Mmm. You were so amazing, my love. Oh, I cannot say in words how much I am in love with you."

"Then show me in actions."

He looked her deeply in the eyes and kissed her, without any nervousness. He snuggled her in the crook of his neck and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	14. A Rough Day for Papa

_Three months later..._

"Mama!"

Gustave ran up to Christine, jumping up and down excitedly. She patted his head and sat with him on the floor.

"What is it?"

"Guess what, guess what?!"

"What is it, Gustave?"

"Papa said we're going to America... On a ship! Mama, I'm so excited!"

"Alright, well, shh. Your Papa will be home any moment, now."

Just as she said that, Erik stepped inside and Gustave sprung up. He ran up to Erik and clinged onto his legs as tight as he could. He shivered with excitement and tried to tickle Erik from behind the knees. Erik was not ticklish, so Gustave sprung up and hopped up and down as his Papa put down his violin case.

"What are you so jumpy about, Gustave?"

"We're- we're going on a ship! This will be my first time! I'm so excited!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down, little one."

Gustave calmed down and sat down on sofa as Erik started to pack bags. Christine wasn't so aware of what was going on, so she would ask Erik as soon as he was done. He packed Gustave's bag, which was the last and the smallest, and set it by the door with three others. Christine decided to ask him...

"How exactly is this happening? We don't have enough money."

"Well, we're going with Madame Giry. She has an extra ticket since Meg is doing her...business."

"Yes. But that leaves Gustave and I out. How are you going to..."

"I already paid for you with my own money. And besides, I have work there."

"What work?"

"They sent me a land contract. Here..."

Erik handed her a document, she read carefully. There was some rather large property on Coney Island, apparently, that was destined to be a theme park. That's where Erik came in...

"I've already got the blueprints drawn and everything. Darling, this will make us a good home."

"Alright. But I must tell you something before we..."

"It's going to be great. An academy of music..."

"Erik..."

"Gustave will love it. Lots of nature..."

"Erik!"

He looked at her as if she had supposedly gone mad. She put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. She looked back up at him, putting her hands in her hips and a stern look on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

"A-again?"

"What does pregnant mean?"

Erik sat with Gustave and put a hand on his shoulder, trying his hardest to steady himself.

"It means your mother and I are going to have a new baby."

"Wh-... Yes!"

Gustave ran around, his arms in the air, now very excited from so many things happening. Erik yelled his name in a very deep, low groan that scared Gustave so much he fell.

"I'm sorry, Papa..."

He sulked, walking to his room and sitting by the outside of the door.

"Erik, you didn't have to..."

"I know. It's just been a very long day. I've had to work, I've had to buy tickets and passports, fill out documents and on top of all that, come home to our chaotic!.. If you'll excuse me a minute..."

Erik ran outside for some fresh air as Christine stood there, bewildered at her own husband. She looked outside as Erik picked up a large boulder and threw it halfway across the road. She was surprised at how strong he was, but how even more powerful with the amount of anger swelling inside of him.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Papa?"

"Papa still loves you and me very much, but he's just having a hard day. Try to stay calm for the rest of the night, alright. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good. Now, run along."


	15. Boarding to Coney Island

They boarded they ship with Madame Giry, Gustave bouncing along. Erik carried all of their bags on and handed the man their passports and tickets. They were validated and were lead to their cabin. Gustave was just so excited to be on a ship, but what Erik had slightly forgotten about was Christine's pregnancy. She would be vomiting either way, but the motion sickness would make it worse.

He put the baggage on top of a rail and sat down in an armchair, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of saltwater. Christine began to feel nauseous and she hung her head out of the porthole, vomiting into the salty waters. Erik ran over and looked at her rather 'green' face.

"Are you quite alright?"

"I- I'll be fine. Really."

"Are you sure? Do you want anything? Would you like some bubbly?"

"Please."

"Alright."

Erik poured her a glass of bubbly and sat her down on the sofa, helping her take sips. She grinned, sighing, and putting her head on the back of the sofa. She looked up at Erik who looked at her back with worried eyes.

"You're sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Erik. Trust me."

"... Alright."

He sat back down on the armchair, keeping his eyes locked over at Christine. She sipped the bubbly gently, between each sip she took a chance to run a hand through her hair. And every time she just took a sip, she seemed more alluring. She seemed sort of content like this, but in her mind, she was far from contentment.

"Erik? Will you tell me something?"

"What?"

"How long will we be on this ship?"

"Maybe four months."

"Lets just hope I'm not premature. You never know when this baby could just pop out."

He studied the worry on her face and she looked at him with the same wonder, "Why would you think it would be premature?"

"I'm just saying. You never know..."


	16. Birth

_Three months later..._

Now seven months pregnant, Christine laid in bed, the ship rocking to and for and causing a to feel a little queasy. She stood up and bent her head out of the porthole, vomiting into the salty waters. She plopped back down in bed, covering herself back up and protecting her baby, holding her arms over her stomach. She felt a gush of blood rush down to her womb and shot up a little at the strange sensation, a large spot of water laid where she sat.

She remembered what happened after the spot of water and she yelled for Erik. He rushed in, looking at the large spot of water and rushing to get supplies. Christine felt the first contraction and she inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. She held onto the bedsheets instinctively as Erik rushed in with a couple towels, a bucket of water, a pair of scissors, and a blanket. She watched as he out the bucket beside the bed, put a towel underneath of her bum, placed the scissors on the end table on top of the other towel.

"Erik... Whe-where's Gustave?"

"He's out with Madame Giry. He'll be fine."

Before she knew it, she went into a heavy labor and Erik was there to hold her hand. It was all fine, she would never again have to go alone. Then, she felt something coming out. This labor was quick. Heavy, but very quick.

There was a head, then shoulders, then hands and arms. A small bum, and then a high-pitched cry. They're baby was officially born.

Erik took the scissors and sliced off the umbilical cord, pulling it out of her womb and throwing it into an animal skin bag. Cleaning off the lovely child, she smiled at his gentle hands. He began to examine the child before he wrapped it in the blanket.

Then, the door to the cabin opened and Madame Giry came in with Gustave. They came into the bedroom to see an infant now in Christine's arms. She waved over to them and they stepped further into the room. Gustave looked over the baby and grinned at the sight of his new sibling. He thought of what fun they would have once they were older.

"It's a boy, Gustave."

"I have a little brother?"

"Yes."

"Hooray!"

"Shh. You'll wake him."

"Sorry."

Christine looked over to Erik and then back at Gustave, wondering what to name the little infant in her arms, "What should we name him, Erik?"

"I'm not sure..."

"... Hmm. How about after your father?"

"After my...no. He doesn't even..."

"I think Charles suits him, Erik."

Erik looked down at the happy baby boy and smiled back its full, round face, "Whatever my Christine pleases."


	17. Mama's Under a lot of Stress

The ship had suddenly stopped and docked at Coney Island. Christine carried little Charles in her arms and Gustave followed behind her. Erik carried their bags and walked up to a large patch of land. This reminded him of the park he would have to build. They had given him multitudes money and paid him extra to improve the little house by the ocean they now owned.

Walking up to their new home, which was in the front right of the land, Christine entered with the children. Erik looked around, wondering how he would turn this into what he planned. First, though, he took the bags inside and set them right by the front door. He looked around the place, quite clean for an old home. And obviously the previous owners were very rich.

There was a lovely chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A grandfather clock stood to the left of a tall spiral staircase, which Christine slowly went up. He followed her slowly up the staircase and, once he reached the top, there were seven rooms. One room was a study, of course with an entire shelf full of books. Good books, too. And next to that was a writing room. Another room was just a regular bathroom. Then a master bedroom that had a comfortable-looking bed shield by a red canopy.

Two bedrooms for their children, right across from theirs. And an empty room that had plenty of sunlight. This would be the music room, Erik thought, where Christine, our children, and I will make beautiful music.

"What do you think of the place, Christine?"

"Erm, it's something. Honestly, though, I think the children will love it."

"Good. That's what I was aiming for."

She grinned, going into one of the bedrooms. This children's room still had a well-built cradle, right by an open window with fresh air. Christine walked over to the cradle and pressed her hand on the inside to test for stability. She nodded, laying Charles into the cradle and covering him with his blanket. She smiled, kissing his cheek and holding his delicate, little hand.

She left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She smiled up at Erik and hugged him tightly. Gustave came up to her and tugged on her skirts. Christine let go of Erik, looking down at her little boy who wanted Mama.

"Yes, darling?"

"How is this going to work? If Papa has to build the park, then what will we do while he's gone?"

"It's called the waiting game, Gustave. We'll just wait for him."

"I'll be working from ten to one, Christine."

"Why such strange hours?"

"Because that's what they agreed to. I'll be here for breakfast, at least."

"Yes, but..."

"I know. The children. This is for them."

"Right. I'd forgotten... If you'll give me a moment!"

Christine rushed downstairs and outside. Erik stood there, confused. Gustave tugged on his sleeve and Erik looked back down at his son.

"What's wrong with, Mama?"

"She's under a lot of stress. And I think I know why."

"Because we moved to America?"

"Exactly."


	18. Working Late

Christine woke up to the smell of crepes. Gustave tugged on the blanket and woke her up, though.

"Yes, baby?"

"Charles is hungry and breakfast is ready."

"Alright. Tell Papa I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, Mama."

Gustave toddled out of the room and Christine got up to her feet. She felt refreshed this time, so content. Making her way into Charles bedroom, she heard his cries for food. She knew this better than any mother. She picked up Charles from the cradle and rocked him as she sat into a rocking chair. He quieted down, but instead he patted around her chest whining. Christine pulled down her nightgown and let the young boy nurse. What she enjoyed most about nursing, was the closeness and getting to know her son this way.

After nursing, she pulled her nightgown back up and got out of the rocking chair. She layed Charles back into the cradle and went downstairs for breakfast with her family. She went into the kitchen and watched as Erik made up three plates of crepes. One of his best recipes, crepes. She helped him by taking the plates and setting them on the dining table, along with glasses of fresh orange juice, Gustave's favorite. Gustave sat patiently at his plate and waited for his parents to sit with him.

Christine and Erik sat beside each other and joined hands around the table. Doing a regular daily prayer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Erik was gone at work, his supplies coming in wagons and things of the sort. It was exhausting, building, for he had not built anything this big since the Paris Opera House. Meanwhile, Christine cleaned up their dinner from a little while ago. Gustave helped, he always did, he was a sweet boy.

"Thank you, sweetie. That's a lot less stress on Mama."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, would you like to do me a really big favor?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. Gather up some of your clothes from upstairs so I can wash them. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mama."

Gustave ran upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Such a good boy."


	19. Stress Relief

_Two years later..._

Erik was almost finished with the park, the finishing touches, he always said. When meanwhile, and usually, Christine stayed home with the children. Two boys, two boys who's father wasn't always around. Only at breakfast was Erik ever home and sadly, stress had seemed to grow between the married couple. With his rarely being home, they almost never made love any more and everyone knows its take love to build marriage.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Charles?"

"When is Papa coming home from work?"

"I don't know. He says he'll be home early but..."

"You don't believe him?"

"No. It's just that...he's so busy with the park that... It's complicated, Charles."

The one-year-old boy looked down at his feet sadly, "You're not going to leave him, are you?"

Christine looked down at him curiously, his facial expression reading shame and fright, "No. Look, baby, I love your father more than any man on earth. I am the only woman he has..."

"Because he wears a mask?"

"He wears that mask for a reason. Look, he isn't the most attractive man, but he has a very big heart and he loves us all. That's what's most important. Now, why don't you run along with your brother and head up to bed, alright?"

"Yes, Mama."

Charles ran upstairs and up to his room, just like his mother said. Christine stood there, thinking about everything. Then Erik stepped inside, exhausted from a long days work and hanging up his coat. He glanced at his wife, over at the bottom of the staircase looking sadly at her feet. She was exhausted, too. He could tell. He smirked, walking over and greeting her with a welcome kiss.

"Tired?"

"The question is, are you tired?"

"I've been home with two little boys all day. Of course I'm tired. The real question is, why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie. I was preoccupied by these stupid drunks throwing bottles of booze at me."

"Oh, that's your excuse! How do I know you weren't the drunk!?"

"Christine, you know I have never gotten drunk!"

"Then what have you been doing when you're not home!? Tell me, Erik!.. Is work more important than your family?"

"No. I can tell you that with a stern face. I LOVE my family! Without you...I have no purpose living."

She looked at him, reassured by his moving words. She apologised and rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling and comforting him. She massaged his back with gentle hands, hearing his spine popping into alignment. He was tense, but her gentle hands help work out the pain he had from slouching. He could now stand up taller.

"I love your gentle hands."

"They could be somewhere else, you know? Would you like that? I know I would."

"As long as you're fine with it."


	20. Singing Comes From the Heart

When Christine woke up, expecting Erik to be beside her, he was gone. She sighed and hopped out of bed, looking over at the grandfather clock. Goodness! She slept in a lot! It was already ten in the morning, the children were definitely awake now. But what about their breakfast? Christine was the wife, it was her duty to feed them. She worried, rushing downstairs to the lingering scent of cinnamon toast. Erik just started cleaning up from breakfast while the children played outside, Christine impressed.

She looked all around, surprised at how clean he was. Usually whenever she cooked there was a huge mess, but it was spotless. There was a single plate of toast on her placemat and Erik pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and looked back at him as he sat by her.

"What do you think?"

She took a bite, "Scrumptious. I'm very impressed."

"Good. You should drink lots of water, too."

"Why?"

"You're singing again. In this park, I built yet another Opera House. You, my dear, are the opening act."

"When did I agree to this?"

"Last night, when we made love."

She'd forgotten their exchange of promise... His loyalty for her voice. He said, "So, when should we start practicing."

"Um, in a few minutes."

"Alright."

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

After finishing breakfast, Christine and Erik were headed to the music room. Of course, Erik always kept a pitcher of water in the music room for vocal practice. Christine did some of her major scales to warm up, Erik amazed by just those. Her voice had gotten better ever since the children were around. She was happier, she had a purpose to sing.

"Are you ready for the music?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Erik set the sheet music down on his stand and raised it up a bit so he could see. Another duet, she sighed, loving his musical genius. He grinned, tuning up his voice with a few scales. Then he readied himself, grabbing her hand to intimidate her. It worked, she shivered at the touch of his hand and read the lyrics on the staff paper. He, as usual, was the raging tenor. She would always be the sweetest soprano to him, but she was.

They sang through the entire passage perfectly, then Gustave and Charles came upstairs and watched in awe. Their parents were such great singers and yet they told them nothing of it.

"Mama, that was amazing!"

"Yes. And Papa, too! Wow, you're both great!"

Erik and Christine smiled at each other and waved to the boys to join them. They ran in excitedly, happy to learn new music from their parents. Gustave already knew the piano, so maybe voice would be easy. But Charles didn't have any musical experience yet, so he was all for it.

"You want to learn?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, Papa!"

"Should we teach them, dear?"

"I think so. It's looking like they want to."

"Alright. Start with a major scale."

* * *

**Yay! Family fun! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	21. Caught?

Christine sat in bed, reading an old favorite of hers. The thing was, she hadn't the book since she was a little girl and now it was forgotten. She was reading Shakespeare, The Tempest, and in some ways it reminded her of her own life. Living a life of forbidden love, it was very stressful. But then Erik came back from a hot bath, hair dripping on his shoulders and making him very appealing to her. She put the book on the end table and looked at him firmly. He picked it up...

"The Tempest, hmm? It's a good book. Ferdinand and Miranda, just made for each other."she nodded, looking at him straight in the eye, "Then again, at least they get the happy ending they deserve. Unlike most Shakespearian works where everyone dies."she just nodded, she had no words to spare. Then he sat into bed with her, "Don't you have anything to say, love?"

She nodded, "I... I just... Can't wait for the concert!"

"Neither can I. You'll be fantastic, I know it."

He held her comfortingly in his arms, but that wasn't what she wanted to say at all. Sadly, she wanted to make love with him again, but just couldn't muster up the courage. She did. She pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye...

"Erik?.. I..."

"Just tell me. I won't bite."

"I... I want to make love again."

"... Dear, why didn't you say so? I'll be happy to do that. Hold on one moment, though."

* * *

**! ! ! ! !**

**SEXUAL SCENE AHEAD!**

**! ! ! ! !**

* * *

She watched as he began to strip himself down, then blowing out a few candles. He went into his dresser and pulled out the French letters, starting to pull one over his member. She stopped him, put a hand on his growing manhood.

"You don't want to get pregnant again, do you?"

"... I do. I want another baby."

He slowly threw away the capote and looked at her in wonder. He sat back down on the bed and pulled the blankets off of her, she wore his robe. Even though it was pretty big, he thought she looked like some sort of lovely seductress. He unlaced the robe, she was bare. Her body moist and ready for anything he had in store. She was planted, she didn't move, but that all changed when he used a single flick of the tongue on her nipple.

She held onto the back of his head, not wanting the pleasure to end. She was hot with desire, she wanted more, though she knew she shouldn't. He took the robe and threw it half way across the room. He layed down in front of her and spread her legs wide open. She tilted her head back in ecstasy as his lips met that of her nether lips. She shook fearsomely, it wasn't painful, NO! It was far from painful, it was almost an ungodly feeling.

Then when he went to penetrate her, everything was different. He, as she perceived it, was God himself. So powerful and manipulative. And though it wasn't seduction, she thought that she had been apart of some villainous plot. That was how powerful he was, he could make her feel so dirty, and yet SO good.

He could seduce her into sexual activity if he wanted, for that's how powerful he truly was. But he wouldn't be that cruel a man, no. Sex was something for her to decide and him to take over.

He thrusted hard, pounding in and out with such ferocity that it seemed he could turn her inside out. She felt so good, so loved and so beautiful. For just being in his arms was an experience to live for every day. She could smell the scent of hormones, their hormones, their lovemaking. It was what their wedding night smelt like, hormones and roses.

Then, finally, climax. The couple screamed into the night, not caring who had heard or who had seen. They fell together as one, as a whole.

* * *

**! ! ! ! !**

**SEXUAL SCENE OVER!**

**! ! ! ! !**

* * *

There was sweat everywhere. On skin, on sheets, on pillows. It was a wet mess. Then they realized, they had made love until morning. One of the children came in saw the mess all over. Mama's wet body, Papa's privates, it was disgusting.

"Charles, please, go!"

"Uh... Yes, Mama."

He left quickly, frightened by what he had just seen. Christine shook her head and looked over at Erik who was putting on a fresh pair of trousers.

"I knew that would happen one day. We've got to be more careful about lovemaking, Erik."

"Hey, you were the one that wanted it. I just obliged."

"I suppose it's better they see you instead of me. We had sons, not daughters. I just hope we have a daughter this time."

"You don't even know if we'll have a baby at all. Don't we have enough children as it is?"

"We only have two boys."

"True. Either way, another child from you is just a gift sent from heaven."


	22. Another Baby!

Christine sat with Erik on the patio and watched as their children played together, just enjoying one another's company. She stirred a cup of tea and added cinnamon to it, then sipped gently. Erik looked at her with admiration, fondling with the soft curls of her hair. She grinned and placed a hand on his, looking back into his eyes lovingly. Gustave ran up with his hands closed, nudging Erik with his elbow.

"Papa, Papa! Look at what I caught!"

"Alright, lets see!"

Gustave opened his hands and about five butterflies flew out right in Erik's face. He giggled and watched as the butterflies flew away, his baby blue eyes lighting up. Gustave was always a charming boy, so sweet and handsome. One of the things Erik loved most about him was his love for nature and music.

"You're fantastic, you know that? You AND Charles are the best children anyone could ask for."

"Uh, Erik..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I... I don't feel too good."

"Are you feeling natious?!"

"Yes."

Christine held her stomach tightly and closed her eyes, the world stirring around her. She vomited all over Erik's feet as she stood, her eyes wide open and kneeling in front of him as she tried to clean it up.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it at all!.."

"That's fine. Just calm down and get some rest while I clean it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Gustave, Charles, please go inside as well."

"Yes, Papa."they said together.

"Good boys."

Erik knelt down and swept the vomit into the grass, then scrubbing his shoes with a rag. He went inside with the rest of his family and put Christine's tea cup into the basin. He went upstairs to checked on her, since she felt natious. He put a hand on her forehead, normal temperature. She began to speak...

"Erik, I'm pregnant again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not bleeding, I have a normal body temperature, and we also made love. Erik, I'm completely positive."

He sighed and sat on the bed beside her, eyes heavy, "As long as its from you, it's a gift from heaven."


	23. A Baby Girl!

_Nine months later..._

Christine laid in bed, just about ready to give birth. She was pouring blood, the doctor keeping close watch over her, Erik holding her faltering hand, the boys sitting together in wonder. She cculd not bear it any longer, than she fainted. Everyone panicked, including the boys sitting together, they cried.

"Please, please, please! There must be some way!?"

"There is, but it's extremely dangerous."

"Well, what is it!?"

"Caesarian section."

Erik remembered... She already had a Caesarian section, Gustave.

"Is it safe if she's already had one?"

"Completely."

"... Alright. I'll be out of the room. Come on, boys."

Gustave and Charles followed Erik out of the room and joined him in the study. They sat on the sofa together and worried about their mother/wife.

"Papa, what is a Caesarian section?"

"It's where they cut open Mama. And Gustave, you were born that way."

"They had to cut Mama open to get me out?"

"Yes."

"Now I hate myself."

Erik pulled him in for a hug and patted him gently on the back, "Believe me, Gustave. Your mother loves you and she loves what she has sacrificed to make you. She will never regret it, not once."

He grinned, "I know... I love Mama, too. She's the best."

"She really is."

The doctor came back out with blood on his hands and a baby in his arms, going into the lavatory. Erik stood up with Gustave and Charles and walked into the bedroom. Christine laid in bed halfway asleep, she was about to faint. Erik sat by her, looking over her body carefully and studying her lovely face. Then the doctor came back, with a little bundle in his arms. He gently handed the bundle to Christine and she looked with a smile...

"Erik, a girl! A baby girl! Oh, what should we name her?"

"Charlotte. She's such a beautiful girl."

"Mmm. I like it... Charlotte."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but bear with me people! There will be plenty more next time.**


	24. Happiness

**Sorry it took a while. It's very short, but I've been rather busy with other things. Thanks to those of you who waited and waited :)**

* * *

Christine woke up to the sound of high-pitched crying and stood to her feet, head hurting. She stumbled into the nursery and picked Charlotte out of the cradle. Cuddling her against her bare breast, she looked at the grandfather clock... seven. It wasn't so bad to be up at this hour, it was actually pretty peaceful. She sat down into a rocking chair and cradled the nursing baby in her arms. Then a warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked at him with happiness... Erik.

"Good morning, Erik."

"Morning. Need a hand?"

"Um... could you wake up the boys for me, please?"

"Already waken. They're outside playing."

"Great! Could you burp Charlotte once I'm done?"

"Of course."

"Excellent!"

She slowly finished nursing and then handed Charlotte to Erik. As she went downstairs, she saw her children playing through the screen glass window and smiled. Begginning to make breakfast, she soaked her hands into some lemon scented water and readied herself for baking. Her days as a wife were the best she could imagine.

LaTeR oN!

Christine finished nursing and burping Charlotte just as Erik had tucked in the boys for bed. Perfect timing on both of their parts, they would say as they both entered the bedroom for the night. They sighed, both of them enjoying the sound of sleeping children and peaceful night.

"Erik, we've lived in America for a little while now and... Well, we already have three children. But, my point is, what will become of us here?"

"Hopefully you'll start singing again. Then I can compose."

"What about the children?"

"I want to teach them everything I know. And that's a lot! But, in time, they will grow older and have children of their own. Their children will have children and their children's children will have children and so on. But the point is, they have a long way to go. Christine, we will only live so long."

"Erik, I'm twenty-three. I'm still very young."

"I know. Compared to you, though, I'm an old man. I'm thirty-eight."

"Thirty-eight is not old. And so, even if it is, the you're MY old man," she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, "My lover," she sealed her lips onto his for a passionate kiss. He grinned and pulled her closer into him, both of their bodies on fire. He put on protection and waited as she rid herself of the gown.

"Mmm. My husband."


End file.
